The overall objective of this proposal is to investigate the effects of intensive insulin therapy on fuel and energy homeostasis and metabolic efficiency during exercise in IDDM, in order to evaluate their contribution to the excessive weight gain and exercise-induced hypoglycemia in intensively treated individuals with IDDM.